Si las miradas matasen
by Sabaku no Akelos
Summary: Prentiss le toca el pelo a JJ, JJ sonríe y baja la cabeza, Prentiss se sonroja un poco… Y etcétera. JJ/Prentiss Morgan/Reid


Disclaimer: Mentes Criminales no me pertenece, es de la tele.

Notas: Para riatha en el amigo invisible de Bau_esp.

* * *

Si las miradas matasen

_(O desnudasen lentamente)_

JJ sabe que la mira, y que la mira demasiado.

El tiempo lo ha cambiado, antes era la sustituta, la que le había arrebatado el puesto a Elle impidiendo que volviera (si es que alguna vez lo hacía), la enchufada, la de los zapatos horteras, la que fruncía el ceño cada vez que entraba en la sala. Ahora es la que le da el café, la que le pasa el brazo por el hombro cuando el caso se vuelve tan horrible que necesitas apartar la vista, la que cena y ve una película con ella cuando han terminado de trabajar y no tienen ganas de salir a tomar una copa (porque el mundo está hecho un asco y lo que presencian ellas no lo presencia nadie y un bar es el último lugar al que les gustaría ir cuando el criminal se les ha escapado de las manos).

JJ cree que son amigas, y no te dan ganas de agarrar a una amiga por la camisa y atraerla hacia ti para besarla y quitarle todo ese carmín rojo que lleva en los labios.

Algo tiene que andar mal.

-

Derek sabe que JJ mira a Prentis, y que Prentiss mira a JJ cuando esta se da la vuelta, y que hay tanta tensión sexual que podría cortarla y pasarle un poco a Reid para que tuviera un poco de vida sexual.

O para convencerle de que le de un poco de café.

— ¿Sabes? Deberías compartirlo.

— Tú has tirado el tuyo.

— Seguro que Einstein compartía sus Brötchens con sus compañeros.

(Por supuesto Reid no pregunta que es un Brötchen porque lo sabe, y a saber de dónde lo ha sacado, es como una puta enciclopedia andante que abre sus páginas cada dos por tres.)

— Creo que no.

— Dicen que compartir te hace ser más feliz.

— ¿Sabes cuantas enfermedades se contagian por saliva? Según un estudio de la Universidad de…

Cuando se pone a hablar de datos desconecta un poco y echa un vistazo a la sala. En la otra mesa Prentiss y JJ está hablando, y si no fuera porque no tiene palomitas, pensasría que está viendo una de esas películas romanticotas en donde el chico y la chica se pasan horas coqueteando. Prentiss le toca el pelo a JJ, JJ sonríe y baja la cabeza, Prentiss se sonroja un poco…

Y etcétera.

-

Ojalá pudiera centrarse (es un baño público, por el amor de Dios), pero no puede, quiere parar y dejar de desabotonar los botones de la camisa de JJ y a la vez quiere pegarse tanto a ella que los latidos de sus corazones vayan acompasados.

JJ la ha besado, se ha quedado callada y después se han mirado. El resto está borroso (dejar la mesa a trompicones y las bebidas a medio beber, meterse en el baño, fingir una vez dentro que la puerta se ha atascado, juntar los labios y no saber que hacer porque todo es confusión y dar un paso y retroceder y volverlo a intentar y lanzarse y darse cuenta de que los frenos se han atascado, o se han roto totalmente).

Al final el sujetador negro de JJ queda a la vista y ahí sí que se pierde. Se pierde en cada poro de su piel, en el territorio inexplorado que está por encima de sus pechos, recorriendo cada centímetro de su longitud con la lengua (y dejando mucha saliva a su paso). Se pierde por la curva de sus caderas, justo cinco dedos a la izquierda del ombligo. Y se pierde en sus caderas porque no sabe lo que hacer ni a donde ir.

JJ no ha nacido para quedarse quieta y esperar, así que la muerde en cuello y le acaricia los hombros y gime su nombre muy bajito. Se sube la falda y se pega a sus muslos y mueve un poco las caderas, después de todo, bailar es cosa de dos. Hay una parte de ella que le está diciendo a gritos que esto es lo correcto, que es lo que necesita y que se ha enamorado de Prentiss. Intenta ignorar ese último.

Prentiss reacciona y su cuerpo se mueve solo. Puede que sea el instinto, ese mismo instinto que le dice que dará en el blanco cuando dispare o que está hablando con el criminal adecuado, esa palpitación que está más allá de toda razón y que ha intentado controlar muchas veces. Y se deja llevar (y es como dejar de nadar y sentir que la corriente te vence tirando de ti mar adentro y ya no puedes regresar tú sola). Se dedos se deslizan por dentro de las bragas de JJ y la toca. Y, joder, como la toca.

JJ está caliente y húmeda y los dedos de Prentiss son como la respuesta a una plegaria. Ya no piensa más porque todo su cuerpo y su cerebro están colapsados sintiendo. Sintiendo que se derrite, que se muere un poco, que Prentiss tiene que mover sus dedos más deprisa. Y como advertencia busca sus pechos, los roza, los besa y le muerde los pezones. Prentiss se deshace.

Y tiemblan las dos de arriba abajo, y jadean porque todo va a explotar, y JJ se retuerce porque el calor es insoportable y el orgasmo está ahí, haciéndola vibrar. Y grita el nombre de Prentiss tan alto que todo la Tierra se tambalea.

-

Reid puede leer muy rápido (y le ha repetido tantas veces cuantas palabras por minuto que Morgan debería recordarlo) y terminar antes los informes que Morgan.

Le da un sorbo al café que al final ha terminado compartiendo con él, y hablan sobre la mononucleosis, sobre Einstein y el mito de que se le daban mal las matemáticas y sobre el restaurante alemán al que fueron a comer y que resultó no estar nada mal.

JJ y Prentiss se cruzan en ese momento y Morgan se da cuenta de que la mirada que se dirigen es diferente, que ya no intentan desnudarse lentamente, lo que le hace pensar que ya lo han hecho, lo que le hacen pensar que no hubiera estado mal estar entre ellas dos, lo que le hace pensar si Reid pensará lo mismo.

-

Prentiss ha estado pensando todo el fin de semana que va a decirle cuando se encuentren. Y cuando se encuentran se le va todo de la cabeza. Había imaginado un momento incómodo y vergonzoso, pero JJ actúa como si no hubiera pasado nada y si eso molesta bastante a Prentiss (hasta que se encuentran a solas en el baño y es Prentiss la que está contra la pared y JJ es la que le desabrocha los pantalones).

* * *

_Primera vez que escribo porn *tiembla*_

Se agradece un comentario ;)


End file.
